mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario and Spyro: The Shadow World (Chapter 9)
Chapter 9 is the ninth chapter of Mario and Spyro: The Shadow World written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Captured". Plot (In the aftermath of the destruction of the Dragon Realms, we are now back at the Dark Dimension where the group is standing) *Tomas: No, it's all gone. *Sorcerer: Everything you love is gone. *Tomas: You ruined everything. You make Astor killed the Old One Horn. *Red: *smash the Old One Horn* There, he's cracked as a shard. *Tomas: You know people don't reform from their shard prison. *Feather God: That's right, you're sticking with us now. *Tomas: Red, how could you do this. You let the Dragon Realms disappear. *Red: There is no more Dragon Realms. Everyone is gone and we're proud of it. *Tomas: Where are we going to live? In Avalar? Mushroom Kingdom? Skylands? Anything else? *Red: No. You're with us now. I'm glad to have you join in our side. *Sorcerer: The Mushroom Kingdom will be controlled by us. All the shadow minions and shards will be moving there to take over and end all the worlds apart. *Feather God: All we gotta do is wipe half of the universe apart. *Tomas: You're not helping. *Fire Minion: Shush! *Ice Minion: You're frozen. *freeze Tomas* *Sorcerer: All ready to go. *Feather God: Good. Go to the Mushroom World for your takeover. *Sorcerer: Yes master. Moving day is today. *Feather God: If we defeat Mario and Spyro, then we will send the shards over to destroy the universe. *Red: Glad you asked. *Sorcerer: To the Mushroom World! (Sorcerer's group teleported. Back at the airship, Mario's gang is locked up in a prison cell.) *Mario: Whoa. Where are we? *Spyro: Oh no, we're trap. *Luigi: Bowser caught us all. *Vivian: Wow, how did we get in here? *Donkey Kong: Uh oh. *Diddy Kong: We need to escape. Vivian, move us down to escape. *Vivian: I can't. There's wood everywhere and i can't move through wood. *Sheila: The airship is made of wood, that's the problem. *Beldam: We can't move down. *Marilyn: Me too. *Sparx: I don't know what are we gonna do. *Boshi: That was the only way out. I can't believe that Koopa King caught us all. *Yoshi: I hate prison cells. *Birdo: Me too. *Mario: Where is the princess? Where is Princess Peach? *Luigi: I don't see her Mario. She may be at the top of the airship. *Mario: Oh no. (At the top of the airship) *Bowser: Well, well, well. Seem beautiful, haven't it? *Kamek: Yes. What a nice day outside. *Kammy: Sure is bright. *Bowser: Sun. I hate the sun. We're almost there. (The airship headed to Bowser's castle as the airship land on the airship station. The Koopatrols release Mario's gang from their prison cell.) *Spyro: Thank you. Now we can torch your butt. *Koopatrols: *use a taser on the group to hold them to their prison cells* (Back at the top of the airship) *Bowser: *grab Peach from the cage* Let's go my princess, we have a lot of work to do. (The Koopatrols lock Mario and his friends to the prison cell as Bowser lock up back in a cage in his throne room) *Bowser: My future princess, we are just getting started. *Private Goomp: Hi Bowser. *Bowser: Elite Trio! What are you doing here? *Corporal Paraplonk: Elite Trio? That seem a good name for our future group. How are you doing today sir? *Bowser: *faceplam* Fine. *Sergeant Guy: It seems that we finally capture Mario and one of his animal friends. *Bowser: Yeah. We also got the purple dragon as well. *Private Goomp: I thought dragons don't exist anymore. *Bowser: They do! Everyone out! Out! *Corporal Paraplonk: Fine Bowser, we're outta here. *Sergeant Guy: Have a nice day. *Bowser: I hate these guys. Lazy bums. *Kammy: Um Bowser, one of the koopatrols said that you have to watch over the Koopalings. *Bowser: The Koopalings? *Kamek: Yes. Sorry to said it to you. *Bowser: What? Did they clean their room? *Kammy: No. Neither do their homework. *Bowser: They never did their homework for our school program. I'm going to check now. (At the Koopalings room) *Wendy: Give me back my teddy bear! *Larry: No, it's mine. *Morton: MORTON WANT A TOY! *Iggy: Have anyone seen my hair dryer? I'm about to change my hair color. *Roy: Ooh, who wear these baby glasses anyway? *Lemmy: *jump on the ball* Bong, bong, bong, bong, bong. *Ludwig: Give me that ball! *Lemmy: No! *Bowser Jr.: Hand over the wand. *Ludwig: Never! *Bowser: *slam the door to enter the room* Koopalings! What is this mess?! *Wendy: Sorry papa, my brothers were being so mean. *Bowser Jr.: But i didn't do anything. *Bowser: Son, boys, girl, you're all grounded! *Koopalings: What?! *Bowser: Did you clean off your room? *Bowser Jr.: Um, no. We were just having fun. *Bowser: GROUNDED! *Koopalings: Awwww. *Bowser: Junior, come with me. *Bowser Jr.: Okay papa. *Bowser: We have a lot to learn. The rest of you guys, clean up! *Larry: Fine dad. *Morton: Morton will clean the mess up. *Bowser: Good for you. (Back at Mario's group in the prison cell of the castle) *Mario: I hate this place so much. *Luigi: Me too. *Spyro: Great. Now we are trap for a reason. *Sparx: I knew it was going to happen. *Yoshi: I can't believe it. *Boshi: Locked in some castle? No way. *Birdo: There have to be a way out of here. *Cynder: There's turtle knights everywhere. *Luigi: They're Koopatrols. *Cynder: Koopatrols? *Luigi: They are like a Koopa Troopa, but a knight. *Vivian: Hey, i know what we can do. Get out in the shadows. *Mario: No Vivian, we would easily get caught by the Koopas. *Vivian: Awww. *Marilyn: I can't stay here for long. *Beldam: Me too. *Spyro: Gosh. Stupid Koopas, i knew they would be coming back. Why didn't you tell me before Mario. *Mario: I came to your world, but you didn't. *Spyro: Thanks a lot. *Mario: Oh no, we can't lose our friendship. *Spyro: Too bad so bad. *Flame: So bad, it's good. *Spyro: Shut up Flame. *Flame: Whatever. *Ember: We're all going to be alright. Just stay calm. *Blink: I wish i was free. (In the rocky plains of the Ruined Kingdom, the Sorcerer and his group arrives from teleporting) *Tomas: What is this place? Where are we? *Red: This is where we are going to take over. *Sorcerer: Yes. The end of all lifetimes. It was once a beautiful place. Look how it turn out. Bad. *Fire Minion: Bad as my lava. *Ice Minion: Yeah yeah. *Tomas: Get me out of here. *Red: No. You're staying with us. *Sorcerer: This is where we take over. The universe will be ours. Mankind will be no more. *Fire Minion: If only we can destroy the planets, that does it. *Sorcerer: Yeah. Time will tell. *Tomas: Not! I'm out. *Red: *control Tomas' powers* *Tomas: You paralyzed me! *Red: Ah, i got his powers. *Tomas: I can't stand up anymore. *Ice Minion: Ha! You're not going anywhere. *Tomas: You lock me up you monster. *Sorcerer: Look at the ugly sky. How ugly it is. *Red: Bad. *Sorcerer: I see bad everywhere. I wish it was nice and bright. *Red: I wonder how the people used to live in this kingdom. *Sorcerer: I called it the Ruined Kingdom. *Red: I know. *Sorcerer: Once a very beautiful place and destroyed by many Koopa armies around. *Tomas: How could you? *Red: Quiet! *Tomas: Fine. (Back at Bowser's castle at the throne room, Bowser and Bowser Jr. enter the room) *Bowser: Look what i have for you. *Bowser Jr.: Mommy! *Peach: *wake up* Huh? Where am i? *Bowser: Surprise. *Peach: Ahhh! *Bowser Jr.: Hi mama, did you miss me? *Peach: I am not your mama! *Bowser: Look like you're sticking with me. That sonic blast worked out amazing. *Peach: You monster. Wait til Mario and his friends come. *Bowser: Oh, i capture them as well. Sorry to give you the bad news. *Peach: Mario! (Mario hear the voice of Peach in the throne room while the gang are in their prison cell) *Mario: Did you hear that? *Luigi: It's the princess. *Mario: Princess Peach, that's it. *Spyro: We're trap. I want to get out of here now. *Sgt. James Byrd: Sorry soldier, there's no way out of here. *Spyro: Getting caught again would be a bad idea. *Cynder: I know Spyro. We're stuck in some castle-like prison. I hope we can get the heck out of here. *Donkey Kong: Yeah. I want to break free. *Diddy Kong: Me too. *Mario: It's okay everyone. Time will only tell. MORE TO COME Next: TBA Previous: Mario and Spyro: The Shadow World (Chapter 8) Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Crossovers